Undisclosed Desires
by simplisticmuse
Summary: It was nights like this one that Tifa wished she didn't own a bar. TifaXVincent


- All characters and references are completely owned by Square.

**-Undisclosed Desires-**

It was nights like this one that Tifa Lockhart wished she didn't own a bar. Rain splattered against the windows blotting the world outside with ominous streaks, even the wind was against her tonight as it found its way into Seventh Heaven via cracks in the wall. The clock above the counter never moved, it waged its silent war with Tifa always moving slower then she'd like. She waited for its hands to touch the two every night and signal the end of her shift, in which she'd lock the doors and close the bar.

Tifa wiped a rag against the counter for the hundredth time, the counter was spotless however – a sign that she hadn't received nearly as many customers tonight. She sighed; perhaps she could close early tonight seeing as there were no customers and unlikely she'd get any more. Tifa stole another glance at the clock; she'd have to get up early tomorrow to see Denzel and Marlene off to school. How she missed sleeping in, something she never got to do anymore now that Cloud had left on work again and the kids were back to school.

Tifa smiled absentmindedly, she missed the way the house felt when it was full with just the four of them – it felt complete. She missed Cloud scolding Denzel for leaving his things on the floor, she missed Marlene's playful laugh whenever Cloud was teasing her, and she just missed Cloud in general. It was true what their friends say, Tifa was the rock of the house that supported everyone and thing. But for Tifa Cloud was her rock. And unfortunately for her this house, these kids, this bar, and this life was not the most important thing for him right now. She wasn't sure it would ever be, his life was something completely different – something that Tifa had already put away.

Tifa shook her head; thinking like this would get her nowhere but serve to worsen the foul mood she felt already coming on. Noticing the empty street outside the bar window she abruptly let her emotions win her over – it was time to close the bar early.

Turning her back on the door she grabbed an onslaught of empty shot glasses and tumblers debating whether to leave them in the sink for tomorrow. The front door opened faintly, in fact if it wasn't for the sudden drop in room temperature Tifa was sure she wouldn't have heard the door open at all. She cursed mentally; of course the one night she finally decides to close early a customer strolls in.

Heaving an inward defeated sigh she placed the barware down and feigned the world's worst smile, turning on her heels to face this bastard of a client.

Her breath caught suddenly in her throat, as she recognized the tall looming figure at her door.

"Vincent?"

****(POV change)****

He knew his presence had startled her, the tone in her voice suggested shock and awe. He also knew that she must have been closing early. Just from the way she previously had been gathering the dirty dishes shattered about the countertops however, she wasn't now. Instead Tifa had grabbed a clean glass and asked him if he wanted a drink, he eyed her hand wondering what she would do with that glass if he said no.

Vincent was hit by a small tinge of guilt, Tifa was obviously eager for him to stay and chat. He felt bad for not visiting Seventh Heaven more often and for not keeping in touch with his once fellow comrades. Vincent ordered a glass of red wine and took a seat at the bar counter.

"So how is Mr. Vincent Valentine these days?" Tifa asked cheerily sliding him his glass.

"Fine."

He was relieved she had not questioned his lack of contact, yet he knew that Tifa would never do this it was not in her nature to ask. This was one thing he always admired about her, she never judged or questioned the odd things people did – perhaps this is why she had stayed with Cloud for so long.

Tifa smiled a genuine smile, satisfied even with his one word answer, "That's great."

Vincent absentmindedly reached for his glass at the same time Tifa had let go, their fingers brushed one another's briefly. Even the simplest forms of human contact made Vincent feel uncomfortable and he shifted his gaze away from her, but not before he caught the odd blush that had crossed Tifa's pale cheeks.

****(POV change)****

Gaia! She felt stupid the moment Tifa felt the heated flush on her face and she prayed Vincent hadn't noticed. Tifa had always thought Vincent to be darkly handsome from the moment she first laid eyes on his face but this was absurd. Yes he was attractive but she had never elaborated on anything past that, he was her friend and a strong ally to AVALANCHE but that was all he had been. So why had a simple touch caused her to blush and feel embarrassed and delighted all at the same time?

****(POV)****

Vincent watched Tifa's face carefully from the corner of his eye, her cheeks were flushed a heavy pink and she had taken a sudden interest to the wood floor at her feet. Perhaps she had been as equally uncomfortable by the touch as he, she probably wasn't used to his presence as much as she was Cloud's or Barrett's considering he rarely visited.

The flush eventually left her face revealing a much more worn look to Tifa's delicate face. He noticed this as a sign of Cloud's work, he must have left again and Tifa was worried. She busied herself quickly in wiping down the nearest counter, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

Vincent took note of her face, her dark eyes that were always so full of life. He remembered the first time he ever met her, the day they pulled him from his coffin. Tifa had bounded over to him to welcome Vincent to their team. Her eyes were pools of life and her smile was warm, she extended her hand to shake his and he reluctantly did so after a moment of hesitation, her grip was firm and comforting while her hand was warm a sharp contrast to his cold one. He remembered being envious yet also drawn to those eyes, they spoke of life and a happiness he had never known.

"You know I've been thinking, maybe I should forget about Seventh Heaven for awhile and concentrate on visiting everyone. I feel selfish you know, making everyone come all they way here to visit me and all that."

Vincent chuckled at this, swirling the remnants of his wine as he looked up at her face, "You're the last person anyone would think of as selfish, Tifa."

She tapped her fingers against the countertop nonchalantly her lips curving into a smile, "I guess I just miss everyone, I don't see all you guys nearly as much as I'd like. This includes you Vincent, it's very rare to see you in here. When you came tonight I thought something might have happened to… - well."

"Cloud's gone again isn't he?" Vincent asked.

Tifa nodded solemnly the curve of her lip drooping slightly, Vincent reviewed her words in his mind and he found it hard that any person would miss him – especially the one called Tifa Lockhart.

Tifa's attention returned to his glass, "care for another?"

****(POV)****

As Tifa returned from the wine cellar downstairs she suddenly became aware of how quiet the house was. Passing by the old jukebox she had bought years ago but never really used, she turned it on switching the tracks to the old ones she remembered from Nibelheim.

Tifa's shoulder brushed against Vincent in her strain to reach the last clean wine glass on the top shelf. She cooled the preemptive blush threatening to claim her face and realized how much she missed and craved companionship; she was also slightly relieved that Vincent hadn't shifted away uncomfortably from her touch. It was nice to have company that wasn't a late night customer.

As she watched him drink she became intrigued by a question, "Why tonight of all nights did you finally decide to come visit?"

Vincent stirred a little uncomfortably in his seat, instantly filled with regret for probing in her friend's very personal life; Tifa quickly placed her hand above his own-gloved one letting it linger there. "I'm sorry, you don't have to answer that."

He seemed to struggle for a moment before his gaze met her own, there was something in his face that she had never before seen. Tifa knew her answer then in that moment, he was lonely and tired of it.

She smiled then and leaned in close looking deep into his crimson eyes, "Dance with me."

****(POV)****

Vincent Valentine had no idea what possessed him to allow this woman to drag him up from his seat and escort him to the center of the room. But whatever it was he soon found himself being led around by Tifa into an old time dance, as not to insult his masculinity any further he took up the lead, awkwardly wrapping his one arm around her waist and enclosing her free hand with his.

Tifa's free hand was pressed against his back, her touch made his skin burn and he had to fight to keep a blush of his own from rising up. He was sure this was a close as Tifa had ever been in proximity to him; he could smell her lavender perfume, causing him to wonder if it was this or the wine that was having such an intoxicating effect on him.

Vincent wanted to get out of this situation, he almost regretted coming to Seventh Heaven tonight but the feel of another body against his own was almost enjoyable. Tifa was graceful and forgiving, she moved lightly with his own slow and unsure steps. She looked up at him and smiled, her dark eyes gleaming with content, her face was so close to his it made his blood heat. He saw every contour of her features from her delicate jawbone to her peaked lips and scolded himself for noticing these.

The beat grew fast and he found himself leading her into a faster rhythm, she drew in closer to keep up with his pace and he felt her hip press against his thigh accidentally. Tifa blushed deeply and looked away, Vincent's hand immediately left her waist and grasped her chin keeping Tifa's surprised gaze on him. He wanted to know her beyond that of simply Tifa Lockhart the barmaid, fighter extraordinaire, and enduring friend. Vincent wanted to taste her, to feel her, to know every moment every thought she had. It was powerful and consuming something he realized he'd been holding back since the day he met her.

Tifa's heart pounded brutally against her chest Vincent's senses could practically feel it; his own was beating so hard it hurt. Her eyes were expectant waiting in complacence for some explanation into this sudden touch; her lips began to form words before he silenced them.

****(POV)****

Vincent's kiss was subtle at first, he touched her own so delicately and yet Tifa's heart exploded in her chest and her mind reeled with its excuses – this wasn't right, this wouldn't go anywhere, what about Cloud? This would only last as long as the night, what about Vincent?

She felt his lips begin to leave her own but her yearning wouldn't allow for it. Tifa lips found his and she returned the kiss, she wasn't surprised at all to find such a violent response. The moment she returned his affection Vincent's mouth sought hers with a desperate need, his lips crushed against her own and he pushed her into him deepening the kiss. Compelled but a force unknown, Tifa's fingers entwined into Vincent's long locks, subconsciously noting that a girl could be jealous of such hair. A low moan emitted from his throat and Vincent lightly bite her bottom lip, Tifa's hands moved from his hair down to his shoulders feeling the sheer muscle underneath, the muscle of a warrior almost like that of an ex-soldier.

Tifa gasped and pushed away, "I-I can't do this."

A moment of calm passed his features followed by a look of guilt and he stepped back, in seconds it appeared Vincent composed himself and lowered his gaze.

"This is not right, I understand."

Tifa watched her friend close up again and felt Vincent returning back into his own prison.

"I-I'm s-sorry."

He winced, "I'm tired of hearing those two words, the last thing I want you to be is sorry, Tifa."

She wanted to say something, say anything that could bring peace back to the two of them but words escaped her, she felt as if she would choke on anything she could say.

"It's been good to catch up Tifa, if you so desire to see more of your friends I'll make a note to visit more often. Goodnight."

Tifa watched him leave back into the storm that he brought him in the first time.

****(POV)****

It was impossible to understand what had come over him, Vincent was angry he had known better even attempted to avoid it, and he had crossed forbidden borders.

The rain pelted his back soaking him in an instant, it hadn't been this bad earlier. Nonetheless he accepted it as punishment, well deserved punishment. Vincent cursed under his breath, what would happen now? What if Tifa told Cloud? Or even the others? Yet surprisingly even after all that had just happened, he was almost sure Tifa wouldn't breath a word to anyone else incase she'd stir problems for the other. But what now, would every next encounter be awkward and strange?

Lost in his thoughts Vincent realized he hadn't even watched where he was going and now had come across a dead end. It was beyond late even by Edge's standards, he had lost track of the time at the bar, something else he had failed to do. There was no hope in returning home his only resort was to find an inn somewhere and rent a room for the night.

Vincent stopped and closed his eyes, tempting to calm the beating of his still throbbing heart, feeling the cold seep into every available layer of skin. Seconds passed by and then a moment, he hadn't even heard the sound of approaching footsteps as a small warm hand hesitantly grabbed his wrist. He growled as his annoyance with this night grew, some little street urchin was probably going to beg him for change now. He looked down at this intruder, and was caught of guard.

"Tifa?"

The barmaid looked up at him, a mixture of pain and compassion upon her face.

"I refuse to let you go any further in this weather," she bluntly stated.

He would have chuckled if he could, "Why?"

She let go of his sleeve and twisted her tiny hands together, "what I'm trying to say, is that I want you to stay."

"Really its unnecessary I can find an inn."

Tifa looked down at the swirling puddle she happened to be standing in, before Vincent could even register her speed she was pressed against him her warm hands caressing his face as she claimed his lips.

"I want you to stay a lot longer than that."

**XxxXxxX**


End file.
